Motherly Mayhem
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Peridot is trying to fulfill repairs on the ship, hers and Jasper's gemlings (children) seem to have other plans. Frustrated with their gemlings she pushes them onto Jasper... only to discover Jasper's parenting methods aren't something she's fond of.


For those don't know what gem egg hell is it is the Au that gems can lay eggs with each other. Sound odd, I know but some of the stuff is so sweet and cute. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Brows buckled in annoyance, robotic fingers curled into a fist as the sound of growls and one lone high pitch peeping like sound filled the room. Peridot had tried her hardest to remain focus on the task at hand, but it seemed her twelve gemlings had other plans. Eleven Jaspercubs and one Peritot scurried on the floor, flashing their teeth, running into Peridot's leg, and gleefully pouncing on each other as they roughhoused in a playful manner. This undoubtedly came from Jasper's side of their little family. Even the runt (which was of course the Peritot) was eager to keep up with her elder sisters, throwing her normal cautious nature aside in an effort to play, mimicking her sisters as she flashed her teeth, not wanting to be left out of the action.

As the roughhousing continued the gemlings made sure their mother was not left out of this playful session. Three of the fluffy haired Jaspercubs attempted to climb up Peridot's leg, another two head butted her leg. Gritting her teeth in annoyance she then painfully plucked the three Jaspercubs off of her thigh, the claws they had certainly weren't making the process any less pleasant... How did these critters even develop claws anyway?! Placing the three back on the ground and shaking off the other ones who attempted to climb her, she let out a sigh. How Jasper talked her into this situation was beyond even her knowledge, but here she was with a dozen rowdy gemlings.

"I swear to Diamond authority, if I have to put up with being a scratching post for one more second I'm going to vaporize your mother." Peridot huffed shooing the gemlings away. It was as clear she wasn't going to get any maintenance done like this, then it struck her. Where was Jasper in all this? The answer? Not taking care of her blasted gemlings. Gritting her teeth, robotic fingers curled into a fist again, Peridot raised her hand then slammed it against the walls of the ship. Creating a loud bang which startled even the alpha of their little gemlings.

"JASPER!" she screamed as loud as she could. And sure enough the heavy footsteps of her partner echoed throughout the ship, until the doors opened. Jasper was sporting her typical scowl as she entered the room. Immediately all twelve of the gemlings flocked to her, not unusual since Jasper let the little rascals crawl all over her and hide in that untidy rat's nest Jasper called hair, which was just unsanitary if you asked Peridot.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, scooping up a Jaspercub in her arms and allowing the Jaspercub to gnaw on her thumb. Well that certainly confirmed Peridot's suspicion of how her daughters picked up on this wild behaviour.

"Your daughters,"Peridot said flatly, watching four of them climb up Jasper's leg and hiding in her hair. "I cannot fulfill the ship's repairs with them causing mayhem!"

"And how does that concern me?" she asked, not even looking at Peridot.

"Could you look after them?!" Peridot demanded. "I been mauled, bitten, head butted, and scratched for the past hour!"

"Alright, alright." Jasper agreed. "Come on brats, let's go."

Really? Just like that? No arguing, saying she had more important things to do? It was almost too easy. But Peridot decided it was best not to get into it. If Jasper was going to actually cooperate this one time she might as well take full advantage of it. Waiting until all the gemlings fallowed their mother out of the room, Peridot returned to her work.

Her fingers on her left hand aligned to create a screen of the ship's data, Peridot let out a satisfied sigh, now she could complete her work in peace for once.

Minutes eventually turned into hours, Peridot's eyes were glued to the screen, a finger on her right hand gave the screen a final tap. Satisfied with the work she had completely her fingers returned to their normal alignment. There, that would certainly keep the ship in a stable state until another issue came up. The quietness of the room-

Wait a second...

Peridot's paused, stopping her train of thought as she listened. It was quiet...no loud growling, no howling, yelping, peeping, beeping, or playful shrieks of the young gemlings. Her eyes widen in worry, if raising a dozen Jaspercubs plus one mini her had taught her anything... it was quiet was bad. No noise meant her daughters were causing the worst kind of mischief imaginable, who knows what they could be up too? And with Jasper of all gems looking after them by herself. Her "mom alarm" as Jasper had called it was in full swing.

As quickly as her legs could take her she rushed down the halls of the ship. Jasper's quarters seemed like the most logical place to go to, hoping the destruction caused wasn't anything Peridot couldn't handle. She was a capable gem... but her gemlings were more capable of finding trouble. The doors to Jasper's quarters open, Peridot braced herself for whatever chaos the gemlings has caused.

"Four Hundred and ninety six, four hundred and ninety seven, four hundred and ninety eight, four hundred and ninety nine, five hundred!"

Peridot couldn't believe this, there was Jasper doing push-ups, and on her back were a dozen little gemlings. This was certainly the most well behaved she had seen them. All peacefully sitting on her back, only making soft cheering noises to motivate Jasper. By then her lover noticed her, a cocky little look on her eyes as her arms dropped to the floor again.

"Alright, time to get off."

There was a whimper or two of protest but all twelve of the gemlings eventually climbed off her back.

"Seriously, this is what you do without me?" Peridot raised an eye brow, arms crossed.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Jasper mused. "Besides, I would love to see you try to do better."

"I..I..." Peridot stuttered, her face flushing a dark green.

"Knew it, don't worry about it, they will be expecting you to do the same." she stated, a wide grin on her face. "I would suggest you start doing sit-ups."

Peridot's eyes narrowed in annoyance as their daughters return to their usual rowdy play sessions.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that right?" she grumbled as yet again her legs became a scratching post for the Jaspercubs.

"Yeah, but like you said only sometimes." Jasper chuckled, patting her head.


End file.
